Another Depressing Love Story
by CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Read and find out what it's about...Sorry I forgot to put this message in an authors note: This story was not written by me. It was written by my friend who's account wasn't working at the time.Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mitchie.**_

_Mitchie had never felt this feeling before. The feeling that you are not wanted anymore, you have nothing to live for. The feeling of total rejection._

_She couldn't quite remember what had gone down with her and Shane. She remembered that they broke up and that he said he didn't feel the same about her anymore. She didn't know why. They had seemed so in love and then. Boom. No more._

_She couldn't quite grasp the fact that he was no longer there to comfort her when she felt down. That she no longer had the one thing in her life that was so stable. She no longer felt like she had any inspirations to write music or do anything with her life. Shane was the only person she had ever loved like that. And now he was gone._

_**Shane.**_

_Leaving Mitchie was one of the hardest things Shane had ever done. He had told her that he no longer felt the same about her. But this, he knew, was a lie. To himself and everybody. He loved her and there was nothing more to it._

_He could still remember when he got given the ultimatum. _**Leave Mitchie or end your career.**

_What had made Brown change his mind so quickly? One moment he was so happy about the fact that Shane was in love and had finally found the one person who made HIM a better person and then the next...He is so against it and offers him an ultimatum that could break the heart of the one person he loves or end the career that means so much to him._

_He remembers moments of the conversation with Brown. He remembers the part where Brown explained that he thought Mitchie needed to have her own career without the distraction of another star stopping her from pursuing it._

_It didn't make any sense to him at all._

_The pain he felt when he left Mitchie standing there, by the edge of the lake, was like nothing he had ever felt in his life. It felt like someone had literally, ripped out his heart._

_Mitchie was one of the few people he cared about. He had never given his full self to anyone but her because he was Shane Gray and he just didn't give himself to anyone. But her. And now...she was gone._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mitchie.**_

_Mitchie couldn't believe that he was her best friend and now...he didn't even speak to her anymore._

_She had lost the one person in her life that knew everything about her. Not even Caitlin knew everything._

_Only Shane._

_Maybe falling in love with her best friend was a bad idea. But then again...he felt the same way. Or so she thought._

_**Shane.**_

_He had lost the one person he loved. He kept trying to convince himself it was for her own good. But not even that could cheer him up. He knew he had left her devastated and he knew she would never been the same, ever again._

_He didn't even talk to her anymore. Thanks to Brown...he had also lost all his inspiration to write music. Shane Gray really had hit rock bottom._

_None of it made any sense though. Mitchie could easily have had her own career. Shane knew how passionate Mitchie was about her music. He knew that not even falling in love could stop her from pursuing her dreams._

_Brown should have known that too. But obviously, he just didn't see it. Maybe the best thing for Shane to do was to just move on. Find someone else. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had to at least try._

_It had been 5 months since Shane and Mitchie had broken up. They had talked a few times. But not much because Shane knew it wasn't right to break up with her and then pretend he was all fine again when inside he was dying._

_He met a new girl. Her name was Taylor. She was perfect in every way. Blonde, beautiful and smart. But she wasn't Mitchie. Still, he gave it a go. He committed himself to Taylor. Although Mitchie was still the only person who knew everything about him, he tried to give as much of himself to Taylor as he could. They went on dates, got photographed together and eventually announced that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend._

_**Mitchie.**_

_When it was publically announced that Shane and Taylor were boyfriend and girlfriend, it seemed to Mitchie as though she had been completely forgotten about. It seemed as though Shane really had moved on and that she was just the sad, depressed ex that wished she was still the one. Though, she would soon find out that her theories were all wrong. That Shane was still in love with her. _

_Unbeknown to her, she was about to find out the truth._

_**Shane.**_

_It was October 4th when Shane decided that his act should go on no longer. He talked to Taylor for a very long time. He explained everything. How he still loved Mitchie and how the only reason they broke up was because of Brown's ultimatum. He also explained to her that he really did like her for a while. Until he remembered just how much he loved and missed Mitchie. Although Taylor was devastated, she told Shane that she understood and was happy with his decision because she was glad he told her the truth and didn't keep his act going. He also made a promise to her that they would remain friends. Somehow he knew that aspect wouldn't change. Taylor was a great girl. But she wasn't right for him._

_It was October 22nd when he decided he was finally ready to confront Mitchie and tell her everything like he had done so many times in the past. Only this time, it would be a lot more difficult._

_**Mitchie.**_

_On October 22nd Mitchie received a text message saying "If you can...I would appreciate it if you could somehow make it out to the Camp Rock grounds today at around 2:30. We need to talk.-Shane"._

_What could he possibly want to do with her now? But still she made her way out there and arrived just after the set time. As she pulled up, she noticed Shane, standing down on the end of the jetty on the lake. His hair was longer and to her, he seemed taller too. They seemed like such drastic changes seeing as though it had been so long since she had seen him._

_He was standing in exactly the same place that they had first kissed. This was also the place where, five months ago, or nearly six now, he had broken her heart._

_She made her way down the jetty to stand next to him. They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, watching the tiny waves crash onto the lake shore._

_After about five minutes, the first words were spoken by Shane._

_"Mitchie, before I tell you anything, I think it would be a good idea for us to sit down. This will be a lot for you to process."_

_She did as he said and as she sat down on the end of the jetty, he sat down next to her._

_"Ok here goes" he said, clearing his throat._

_Mitchie still hadn't spoken a word. She didn't feel like she needed to. She just felt like he needed to do all the talking. _

_"Mitchie Torres. I loved you. I still do. Even when I broke your heart. I still loved you. You see...none of this was my idea. I know this may sound stupid...but it really wasn't. I fell for you hard. Just when we started to fall even more in love than we already were, I was given an ultimatum."_

_At this...Mitchie said her first words to him in nearly 6 months._

_"I loved you too Shane. I still love you. But how can you still love me when everything is working out so well for you and Taylor? You completely forgot about me when she came into your life."_

_"Mitchie...would you stop getting defensive and let me finish what I came here to say?"_

_"I'm sorry. Go ahead." she whispered quietly._

_"So anyway...I was given an ultimatum. Leave you or end my career. It was given to me by someone who you would never suspect. My Uncle and Camp leader, Brown. He told me that he thought you needed to have your own musical career without the distraction of another star stopping you from pursuing it. I know you Mitchie and I should have figured it out then. I know how much music means to you and I know that even if you did fall in love, then you still wouldn't let that stop you from pursuing your dreams._

_At the time I was confused and I thought I was doing what was best for you by leaving you. It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. And Taylor? She's a great girl...But she's not you."_

_"But Shane...You acted like you completely forgot about me. You and her seemed so...In love." Mitchie said quietly._

_"I thought that if I found another girl, then I would stop feeling guilty for what I had done and move on with my life. Love, you have to give me credit for trying. I tried, I really did try to stop feeling guilty. But it took me this long to realise that I threw away the best thing in my life and that I had been so stupid for ever falling for Brown's stupid tricks. I still don't really know why he would do something like that but my guess is that he is bitter. None of his lovers ever ended up as anything. They were just girls that entered his life and then left after getting whatever it was they wanted out of him in the first place. He was never truly happy so he didn't want anyone else to be either. Although, it's just a theory. I really don't know why he did it."_

_"It still doesn't make sense why he would do it. You were right this is alot to process. But let me get one thing straight Shane "Mitchie whispered "You still love me?"_

_Shane leaned over and took one of Mitchie's hands in his as he turned to face her._

_"Mitchie Torres I have never loved anyone but you. You were and still are my best friend. You know everything about me and I know everything about you. I gave my full self to you. Devoted my whole self to you. I am Shane Gray. And Shane Gray has never given himself fully to anyone. Except you. Because...because...well because...I love you Mitchie and there is nothing else to it. .You."_

"_Shane" Mitchie said, her voice just above a whisper "I never stopped loving you either. It made me jealous seeing you with Taylor, but I couldn't stay mad at you. I have never been able to stay mad at you for anything. Not one thing. I still love you."_

_Shane leant over and pulled Mitchie towards him and kissed her so softly it was as if a feather was brushing across her lips. The moment was perfect. He pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head._

_"I promise you that if anything like this happens again, then for all I care my career can go down the toilet. I will never choose anything or anyone for that matter, over you again. I will always be here for you. Always. I love you._


End file.
